


Sort of AU

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [18]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yamachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Two parallel universes. Two people after the same person. who will win?





	Sort of AU

**Author's Note:**

> for Lone_Wolf01, for the Yamachi's Shire Secret Valentine event. I hope you enjoy it. <3.

I don't own Digimon or it's characters. I was inspired by the fanfic Long Lost by Kenta16

 

Antsy Universe (will be using Japanese names)

  * Taichi Yagami
  * Yamato Ishida
  * Hikari Yagami



Happy Universe (will be using English dubbed version name)

  * Tai Kamiya
  * Matt Ishida
  * Sora Takenouchi
  * Kari Kamiya
  * Izzy Izumi
  * Koromon
  * Tsunomon



 

Taichi POV

 

Staring out the window. Leaves dancing with the wind, birds slowly returning. _What lead to this Yamato? Why are you like this? What happen to the Yamato I fell in love with?_

 

“Yagami. Yagami.”

 

Snapping out of my daze, turning my head towards the sensei.

 

“Nice for you to join us. Meet me after class for a detention.”

 

Nodding, taking a glance at Yamato.

 

Yamato POV

 

Glancing at Taichi who got called out by our sensei. _Still not paying attention I see, Yagami. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that Yagami was staring at me from the corner of his eye. Stop. I'm not gay. I'm not attracted to him. He my best friend...more like ex-best friend. I need to stay away._ Turns away from Taichi.

 

Taichi POV

 

Yamato continues to be more distant, to move further and further from my reach. The more I try to reach out, the further he is from me. A few days ago.

 

_Flashback_

 

“Yama, why do I never see you anymore”

 

“…”

 

“Yama” reaching out to him only to have my hand slapped away.

 

“Stay away from me Yagami. I want nothing to do with you.”

 

“Yama, why? We’re best friends. Why are you- ” stepping closer and closer.

 

_Smack._ My head turn to the left. A red stinging spread throughout my right cheek. Raised my hand shakily up to my face, tenderly touching my right cheek.

 

“Never call me that again. Never go near me. I want nothing to do with you. I wish I never meet you.”

 

“You can’t mean that”

 

“I do. Do me a favor and disappear”

 

I watched as he walked away. Getting further and further from me. His image slowly faded as he disappears into the distance. Walking out of my life for good.

 

_Flashback ends_

 

 I stopped trying. Stopped reaching for him.

 

A hand wipe away my tears.

 

“You’re crying onii-chan”

 

I jerked back only to stare face to face with my little sister, Hikari. I gentle place my hand on my cheek, only to pull back to see my fingers wet from tears I don’t even remember shredding. _Fine, Yamato. If this is what you want, then so be it. Goodbye Ishida, Yamato. I will never bother you again. I will leave you alone like you desperately desired._

 

“Onii-chan, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing, Hikari. Don’t worry about it” ruffles her hair.

 

Minutes turned into hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. I didn’t realize how much time has passed. I got use to it. Got use to not having Yama…Ishida with me. 4 weeks passed by almost a month since that day. That day that everything shattered and fell apart.

 

_Yamato changed. He not the same anymore. He been dating left and right. Always surrounded by his fans. Even the others can't get to him. He avoids us...avoids me. I can't continue to see Yamato like this. Acting like a player. Going back to that aloof, cold person I met in digital all those years ago._

 

Reader POV

 

6 months later

 

To get his mind off Yamato. Taichi threw himself into his soccer practice, games, and his school work. After awhile, he started to smile more but if you looked close enough you could see it never reached his eyes like before. His eyes still warm but held sadness whenever someone mention they had plans with their best friend.

 

Yamato POV

 

I can't take this anymore. I want Taichi. I want Taichi back in my life, by my side. I can't take being so far from him. _Fine I admit it. I-I...I'm in love with Taichi. I want him by my side._

 

“What do you want ishida?”

 

I felt my heart tighten at his words. He has never been cold to me before. I never thought I say this but I rather be called Yama rather than my last name.

 

“Taichi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I smacked you. I'm sorry that I said all those terrible words. I couldn't handle that I saw you as more than a friend.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Taichi, I-I”

 

“Why now? Right when I could finally move on and get on with my life. You chose now to tell me this. I can't. Not now. I thought I was okay but you made realize otherwise.”

 

He started to back away from me. I saw flashes of hurt and pain in his eyes.

 

“Taichi, I love you.”

 

“...I love you too, Yama. I always have but we can't. Not now.”

 

“Taichi, wait, please”

 

“I'm sorry. Goodbye Yama”

 

He walked away. I fell to my knees as I wrapped my arms around myself, tears streaming down my face.

 

“You want him, don't you?”

 

Quickly wiping my tears away. “Who are you?”

 

“Just someone who offering his help. I can get him to be yours.”

 

Raising a brow, “really now. Just out of the kindness of your heart….yeah I don't think so. There something you want in exchange”

 

“Nothing to big just need you to give each of the chosen a necklace and Taichi is all yours”

 

He holds up 11 necklaces.

 

“Do we have a deal?” As he holds out his hand.

 

_Don't do it. A voice called out. Something seems off about those necklaces. But I ignored the warning because I want Taichi. I don't care what I have to do to ensure he's mine and to have him by my side._

 

“Deal” I shook his hand as I take the 10 necklaces.

 

If only I knew what a mistake I made when I agreed to help.

 

In an alternate universe.

 

Tai POV

 

I glanced down to see koromon sleeping without a care in the world in my messenger bag. He excited to see tsunomon. Shaking my head. _Some things never change._

 

_I'm so excited about seeing Matt. We been secretly dating for a few months. We don't want people to bother us. Also, Matt doesn't want anyone to know because he doesn't want the media to snoop since he and his band is raising in frame. I'm fine with it. It means we don't have to worry about being cautious if there is no media trying to follow us._

 

Glancing around. I felt something bad is going to happen. I picked up my pace to get to Matt’s home. But it was in vein because I felt someone hit the back of my neck. My view turn dark as my slip off my shoulder.

 

_Matt._

 

Koromon POV

 

_What the-_

 

I see some men in black grab Tai and put him in a white van. I tried to get out my ear got tangled in some of Tai's things. I pushed and shoved a few times when finally I got out just to see the van drive away with my partner.

 

I desperately tried to follow but I was too slow. Only thing to do is get help from the nearest digidestineds. I headed in the direction of Matt's place. I saw Matt coming out.

 

“Matt. Matt. Matt”

 

Matt POV

 

_I can't wait for our date. Tai is really a sweetheart. I enjoy being around him. He doesn't get jealous because he knows I will never hurt him. He knows I would never cheat on him with one of my fans because he trusts me unlike Sora. He knows the flirting I do with my fans is harmless._

 

Flashback starts

 

Sora storms in.

 

“Matt, I can't believe you”

 

“What” not bothering to look up from my guitar.

 

She threw down a magazine with me kissing a fan on the cheek and flirting with the fan.

 

“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend not flirting with some fangirl”

 

“It comes with being famous. I warned and said you will be okay. I need you to trust me”

 

“I can't if it looks like you're cheating on me.”

 

“It's just a picture. The media will try to make me look bad. You shouldn't believe everything you read.”

 

“It's an article written by a very respected journalist. Of course I'm going to believe it.”

 

“...” I got up and walked away.

 

“Matt, where-”

 

“Sora, we’re over. I can't date someone who can't trust me or my word. You chose to trust an article over your boyfriend's words. A relationship is built on both trust and understand. You do neither. You don't trust me or even understand me.” Closing the door.

 

_It hurt a bit._  I didn't realize my feet lead me to Tai's home until I notice I was in front of the Kamiya's apartment door. Just as I was about to knock on the door, the door swung open. He was in his shorts and a loose t-shirt. _Not bad. What the- this is my best friend._ A small voice. _You wouldn't mind dating him. You know he wouldn't hurt you. He understands you and trusts you. You know you were always attracted to him just never wanted to admit._

 

“Matt. Matt. Anyone home?”

 

“Huh” I see Tai waving his hand in front of me.

 

“Welcome back. What's brings you here?”

 

“I-I just need someone to talk to. Sora and I broke up.”

 

“Again. Do I need to talk to her again?”

 

“No. I think it's for real. She accused me of cheating.”

 

“What? That not what you're like. You would never cheat even I know that.”

 

“I don't know what to do.”

 

“Why don't you try dating a boy instead?”

 

“I don't know anyone who's gay.”

 

“...”

 

“Tai”

 

I look at Tai but he avoided my eyes.

 

“...Matt, I-I I'm gay”

 

He looked away. I expected Tai to start joking but all I got was silence.

 

“Tai, look at me.”

 

“...” But he refused.

 

“Tai, look at me please.”

 

He glances up at and I saw that he was telling the truth. _Maybe we can._

 

“... I'm sorry Matt. Let pretend-”

 

“Would you be okay with dating in secret?

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Flashback ends

 

_Who knew this would happen. I wouldn't change it for the world. I wonder what- huh._

 

“Matt. Matt. Matt.”

 

I look and see koromon calling my name he hops in front of me.

 

“Woah. Calm down what's wrong?”

 

“Matt. Tai's been kidnapped. I tried to go after them but they were already driving away.”

 

“What?”

 

“Matt, what's wrong?” I look down to see tsunomon staring at me concern.

 

“We need get everyone together. Tai has been kidnapped.”

 

I pull out my phone and text everyone to meet at the park.

 

_Don't worry Tai I'm coming. Just hang tight._

 

Tai POV

 

_What happened?_ I opened my eyes. My heart sped up as I noticed my vision was pitched black. I tried to get only to notice that couldn't. I felt something on my arms and legs. They were thick and rough. I soon realized they were ropes. Twisting and turning trying to get out but was useless.

 

I felt my heart drop as I heard a sinister laugh echo throughout the room.

 

“Now, now. Tai. You shouldn't be so hasty. You might hurt yourself.”

 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Trying to steady my voice to hide my fear.

 

The thing covering my eyes was pulled off. I blinked my eyes a few times trying to adjust to the lighting. I noticed that I was in a dimly lit room. I turn my head to look at my kidnapper. Only to have my eyes widen.

 

“M-Matt. Why?”

 

_No that can't be Matt. He would never do this._ I heard him chuckle.

 

“No I'm not your boyfriend and best friend Matt. ...well in a way, I am but you can call me Yamato.”

 

He leaned down and kissed me. Shaking, I tried to pull back but he placed his hand on the back of my head, keeping me there. He pulled back after a few minutes. I headed butted him.

 

“Now, is that how to treat your boyfriend”

 

“You're not my Matt.”

 

“I didn't want to do this but...”

 

He shoved something into my mouth. Some type of liquid.

 

“Swallow”

 

I shook my head refusing. I tried to spit it out only to have Yamato's hand clamped over my mouth and nose.

 

My eyes pleaded him to let go all he did was smirk.

 

“I won't ask again.”

 

I tried to move my face away from him but my head met the wall. _I'm corner. Matt, hurry._ Against my will, I swallowed the liquid. He released my mouth and nose as I took in deep breaths of air.

 

“What was that?”

 

His eyes shined with mischief and desire.

 

“You'll see.”

 

I was about to ask again before everything faded. As the darkness surrounded my vision, I felt that memories one by one fade into this necklace. The last thing I see is him, _who are you? Who am I?_

 

Yamato POV

 

Step one is done. _He may not be my Taichi but he is still a version of him._ As I lean down and kiss Tai's forehead, I wrapped my arms around him as I carried him to a bedroom.

 

Before I arrived here. _Taichi I'm sorry. I was a fool. I didn't realize what I was doing. Now you're just an empty body with no soul just like our friends._

 

Flashback starts

 

I agreed to help the stranger. I gave each of the chosen a necklace not realizing what they were for. I failed to realize what I have done my friends and my Chi.

 

_What's going on?_ I see each of my friend drop to the floor. I turn to my brother only to see is allow on the floor not moving.

 

“Thank you. You got rid of the nuisance. Here's your reward.” Drops Taichi on the floor.

 

I caught him just before he hit the floor.

 

“Taichi. Taichi. Wake up.” Desperately shaking him trying to get a response.

 

Chuckles echo the silent area.

 

“This wasn't the deal.”

 

“Oh, but it was. I never said that Taichi would alive when I gave him to you. I just said I'll help get him.”

 

“No….No!”

 

I lost myself and let my pain and anger guide me. My eyes glowed as I moved with speed and precision. Ice draggers slowly forming around me. Flinging two at a time, hitting the male each time. Rarely missing.

 

“Any last words” ready to throw one at his heart.

 

“... please, I know a way for you to have someone similar. He may not be your lover but is similar”

 

“Why should I believe you?” Ready to end it all. I am not listening to his nonsense. A small voice screaming _wait, humor him. Let see what he has to offer._

 

“Fine. Talk.”

 

“There is a boy who looks like your lover in another universe parallel to this one.”

 

He showed image of this boy who look so much like my Chi. _My dear Taichi. I'm sorry. If I could start over I would where you were by my side safe and alive just like our friends._

 

“Is this some kind of joke?”

 

“No, jokes. His name is Kamiya, Taichi but he likes people calling him Tai. He is dating another.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“How did you know it was male?”

 

“A feeling.”

 

He showed me a image of boy that looked like me.

 

“His name is ishida, Yamato but he never liked that named. He has everyone called him Matt. Very few know his real name.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I can show you how to get to this world.”

 

He threw a crystal blue and green ball to the floor. As it shattered to pieces, blue and orange mist appeared and began mixing with one another to form a portal.

 

“There”

 

“Thank you” I threw a ice dragger at him.

 

“Why?”

 

“You should have never messed with those I hold close to me in the first place.”

 

I watched as his eyes dull and slowly die. I checked his pulse to make sure he’s dead before taking what was necessary from him. I gave my lover a final kiss before walking through the portal.

 

Flashback ends

 

Staring out the window, watching the birds sings, as the leaves danced in the wind. I heard shuffling to see my soon to be lover wake up.

 

Tai POV

 

_Where am I?_ I turn to see a male with blonde hair and these light blue eyes staring at me. _He's so beautiful. Wait, does that mean I'm gay._ I take another look at him. _Can't say I mind._

 

“You must be confused.”

 

“Actually I am, who are you? Who am I?”

 

“I'm your boyfriend Yamato and you're Taichi.”

 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. All my senses screaming _to get away from him. That this is not right._ _I mean how can it feel wrong to hug my boyfriend. I'll play along for now._ I closed my eyes as I lean closer to him.

 

Matt POV

 

“Matt, what's wrong?”

 

I looked to see Izzy and Kari staring me.

 

“...Tai has been kidnapped.”

 

“What?!?”

 

I see Kari start to hyperventilate. I pulled her into a hug as the others all join in the hug.

 

“It's okay, we will find him, Kari. He wouldn't want you like this. He needs you, me and everyone to be strong for him until we find him.”

 

“You're right.”

 

We tried to follow Tai's scent but it was a dead end. The scent was too faint for Gabumon to pinpoint which direction the kidnapper took Tai. The person he took Tai seems to want to keep Tai from being found.

 

Yamato POV

 

“Taichi, why don't we go to the digital world?”

 

“Huh. What's that?” I watched as he tilted his head with confusion. _Cute_.

 

“It the place where me and you became friends when we were younger.”

 

“Really. Okay. Maybe I'll remember.”

 

I take his hand and lead through the digiport.

 

Matt POV

 

We went back to Izzy's place when we receive a email from Gennai.

 

The email

      _Greeting, digidestineds.  I'm sure you noticed that holder of courage is missing. He is currently in the digital world but he seems lost. He hasn't done anything but come quick. There something off. He was last seen heading to the primary village._

_From, Gennai._

 

We all shared looks before pulling out our digivices. Both koromon and tsunomon jump into my arms as we go through the digiport.

 

We arrived at the forest and quickly headed towards the primary village. There we see a figure with wild, brunette hair and tan skin standing by a tree where leomon told us the story of the legendary digivice and the prophecy. It had to be Tai.

 

“Tai!”

 

I wanted to run up to and hug him but held back just in case.  As we got closer, we didn't notice another figure.

 

“Don't take another step.”

 

I look up to see another who looks exactly like me. The others kept looking back and forth between us.

 

My double jump down and wrap his arm around my Tai's and our leader's waist, pulling him close.

 

I looked ready to murder him. I was itching to go forward and pulls Tai out of my imposter's arms.

 

“Who are you?” As I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

“My name is Yamato and this is my lover Taichi.”

 

I looked at Taichi who tilted his head at me. His eyes held no recognition of who I was or who the others were. My heart dropped but I noticed that he wanted to go near me like he needed to see something. _Maybe not all hope is lost. Just hang in there Tai. I will save you._ My eyes glowed. _Let's begin._

 

Tai POV

 

I wanted to go to the person who looks like my lover. All my senses screaming _leave Yamato and go to him. He is your true love._ I don't know what to believe anymore. When he (Matt) is near, I feel that it is right to be with him instead feeling that wrongness when I'm with Yamato.

 

Yamato POV

  
I tighten my grip around Tai's waist. _Bring it on Matt. Do you have what it takes to take him from me? Because I will not give Tai up so easily._ I pull Tai closer to me. _I won't lose. May the best one win._ My eyes glowed as I prepared for the battle for my lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad and amino account.


End file.
